


Nachbeben

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Feierstunde, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Seit drei Monaten versuchte Boerne vergeblich, ihr etwas vorzumachen.





	Nachbeben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Baggeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baggeli/gifts).



> Liebe Baggi, hier kommt mit leichter *hüstel* Verspätung der erste Teil deines Geburtstagsgeschenkes. Eigentlich wollte ich dir diese Geschichte ja sogar schon voriges Jahr zum Geburtstag schenken. Die Geschichte spielt auch vom Wetter her um deinen Geburtstag herum, vielleicht ein bisschen komisch bei den derzeit immer mehr steigenden Temperaturen, ich habe es aber dennoch so gelassen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du etwas Spaß beim Lesen hast, und dass die Geschichte nicht völlig an deinem Geschmack vorbei geht. ♥
> 
> So, und heute ist es tatsächlich genau vier Jahre her, dass ich mich in den Münsteraner Tatort verliebt habe. ♥

Silke, die zum wiederholten Male herzhaft gähnen musste, schlüpfte in ihren Mantel, und sie griff nach ihren neuen flauschigen Schal. Bitterkalt war es draußen, und die Temperaturen sollten in den nächsten Tagen kaum höher gehen. Genau das richtige Wetter, um zu baden. Oh ja, daheim würde sie sich gleich als Erstes ein heißes Schaumbad einlassen, darauf freute sie sich schon. 

Während sie zu Boernes Büro lief, um sich bei ihrem Chef zu verabschieden, überlegte sie, ob sie nach dem Baden lieber ihr Buch weiter lesen oder doch eher die Wilsberg-Wiederholung gucken sollte. Wahrscheinlich würde ihre Wahl auf das Buch fallen, ein recht spannender und auch stellenweise blutrünstiger Thriller, etwa ein gutes Drittel davon hatte sie noch vor sich. Wilsberg wäre zwar vielleicht jetzt am Abend etwas „leichter bekömmlich”, das war wesentlich weniger aufwühlend als der Thriller, und für einen Krimi ja ziemlich lustig, aber sie war sooo extrem gespannt darauf, wie das Buch ausgehen würde, wäre sie gestern Abend nicht so schrecklich müde gewesen, hätte sie es schon da zu Ende gelesen. Auch heute war sie müde, es war ein langer, arbeitsreicher Tag gewesen, na ja, sie würde ja sehen, wie weit sie mit dem Buch kommen würde.

Boernes Bürotür stand offen. Das tat sie hin und wieder mal den ganzen Tag über seit des ... _Vorfalls_. Manchmal schloss Boerne sie aber auch ab, wenn er sich in seinem Büro befand, und nicht selten hörte er dann, während er an seinem Rechner zu tun hatte, in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke Musik.

Silke stand im Türrahmen, Boerne nahm keine Notiz von ihr, seine Augen waren fest auf den Computerbildschirm gerichtet. Das dachte Silke zumindest auf den ersten Blick, als sie aber ein kleines bisschen genauer hinsah, merkte sie, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Nein, Boerne guckte nicht zum Computer, der Bildschirm war schwarz. Boerne sah irgendwo anders hin. Irgendwo ... ins Leere vielleicht? _Ach, Boerne._  
Drei Monate war es her, dass die Adam Boerne um ein Haar ins Jenseits befördert hätte, und Silke konnte längst nicht mehr zählen, wie viele Male sie Boerne seither dabei erwischt hatte, wie er kraftlos zusammengesunken an seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, oft das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Einmal hatte er leise in seine Hände geschluchzt, was ihr doch sehr nahe gegangen war, und sie machte sich immer noch hin und wieder Vorwürfe, weil sie Boerne nicht angesprochen, sondern ihn stattdessen alleine gelassen hatte, aber sie war sich absolut sicher gewesen, dass er weder gewollt hätte, dass sie ihn so sah, noch dass sie ihn ansprach.  
Wenn Boerne merkte, dass sie ihn sah, während er in einem seiner Tiefs war, setzte er jedes Mal augenblicklich eine Maske auf und lächelte, so als wäre nichts gewesen, als wäre alles in Ordnung, als hätte sein Leben nicht vor drei Monaten beinahe geendet, als würde ihn das Ganze gar nicht belasten, als wäre alles wie immer. Seit drei Monaten versuchte Boerne vergeblich, ihr etwas vorzumachen. Jeden vorsichtigen Versuch ihrerseits, mit ihm über seine psychische Verfassung zu reden, hatte er bisher sofort im Keim erstickt, er ließ sie kaum ausreden, beteuerte, dass es ihm gut ging, und immer lenkte er umgehend vom Thema ab.  
Deshalb hatte sie sich an jenem Abend davon geschlichen, mit einem ganz miesen Gefühl im Bauch. Das Schluchzen hatte sie bis in den Schlaf verfolgt, sogar geträumt hatte sie davon, sie hatte geträumt, dass Boerne in ihren Armen lag und laut gegen ihr Ohr weinte, immer lauter und heftiger. Als sie aus dem Traum aufgeschreckt war, waren ihre Augen feucht gewesen, ihr Herz hatte ihr bis zum Hals hoch geschlagen, und es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie erneut eingeschlafen war. Manchmal konnte sie das Schluchzen immer noch hören.

 

Sie klopfte zweimal leicht gegen die geöffnete Tür. „Chef?“

Boerne drehte langsam den Kopf und schaute sie an, es wirkte so, als würde er gerade aus einer Art Starre erwachen. „Ja, Alberich?”

„Ich wollte nur noch kurz Tschüss sagen.”

„Tschüss. Bis morgen.”

„Bis morgen.” So, und nun könnte sie gehen, sich dem Schaumbad und ihrem Buch widmen. Aber sie wollte nicht gehen, noch nicht. Nein, sie wollte und konnte noch nicht gehen, es ging einfach nicht. „Chef?“

„Ja?“

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Warum hatte sie das denn jetzt gefragt? Was erhoffte sie sich davon? Eine ehrliche Antwort darauf würde sie ja höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso wieder einmal nicht bekommen. Aber irgendwie hatte es jetzt halt in ihr gebrodelt, es hatte ihr keine Ruhe gelassen, und die Frage hatte unbedingt raus gemusst.

„Ausgezeichnet, Alberich“, log Boerne ihr prompt dreist ins Gesicht, und lächelte dabei. „Weshalb fragen Sie?”

„Wie geht es Ihnen?”

„Alberich, sind Sie etwa ein wenig überarbeitet?” Boerne kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen, seine Mundwinkel befanden sich aber immer noch oben. „Wie ich Ihnen eben bereits sagte, es geht mir ausgezeichnet.”

Noch war es nicht zu spät, sie könnte nun einfach nicken, so tun, als würde sie Boerne seine Lüge abkaufen, und gehen. Aber sie wollte nicht. „Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie es Ihnen _wirklich_ geht.”

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute mit Ihnen los ist, Alberich.” Allmählich geriet Boernes Maskerade ins Wanken, das Lächeln verschwand. „Es geht mir gut.”

„Nun sagen Sie mir doch die Wahrheit. Bitte.”

„Gut geht es mir!”

„Chef, ich wollte ja nur ...”

„ES GEHT MIR GUT!”, brüllte Boerne, und er knallte die Faust auf den Tisch. „UND NUN VERSCHWINDEN SIE ENDLICH!”

Silke zuckte zusammen, erschrocken über die heftige Reaktion, so hatte Boerne noch nie mit ihr geredet, und noch nie hatte er sie so angeschrien. Es brodelte weiter in ihr, immer stärker, sie begann zu zittern und innerlich zu beben, und dann platzte sie plötzlich. „DU IDIOT! DENKST DU DENN WIRKLICH, ICH MERK' NICHT, WIE BESCHISSEN ES DIR MANCHMAL GEHT?”

„Alberich, wie können Sie es wagen ...“

„FÜR WIE BLÖD HÄLTST DU MICH DENN EIGENTLICH?!“ Oh, verflucht! Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie war eben definitiv zu weit gegangen. Viel viel viel zu weit.

„Alberich”, murmelte Boerne, mehr nicht.

„Ich ... ich geh' dann mal. Bis morgen, Chef.”

„Nein, warten Sie noch einen Moment.” Boerne stand auf und lief zu ihr.

Und jetzt? Würde sie jetzt ihre Kündigung erhalten? Würde sie noch heute Abend mit der Suche nach einem anderen Arbeitsplatz beginnen? Nervös starrte sie auf ihre Füße, sie wollte Boerne nicht länger ansehen. „Chef, ich ... ich ...” Ihr fehlten die passenden Worte.

„Alberich, Sie zittern ja.” Boerne legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Haben Sie etwas Angst vor mir? Die brauchen Sie nun wirklich nicht zu haben.”

„Ich habe doch keine Angst vor Ihnen.” Fast hätte sie aufgelacht, aber danach war ihr gerade so ganz und gar nicht zumute. Nein, vor Boerne hatte sie keine Angst, höchstens ein bisschen vor ihren Gefühlen. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich nun gehe.”

„Möchten Sie mir denn aber nicht noch etwas sagen, ehe Sie gehen?” Boerne sprach auf einmal so furchtbar leise.

„Es tut mir leid!“

„Tatsächlich?“, bohrte Boerne nach. „Tut es Ihnen tatsächlich leid, Frau Haller?”

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, sie guckte in ein verdammt müdes Augenpaar. „Nein.”

Boerne nickte, und er nahm seine Hand wieder fort. „Bis morgen.”

„Bis morgen, Chef.”

 

Silke trat hinaus in die beißende Kälte, und schlang den wärmenden Schal noch etwas fester um ihren Hals. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie sich noch auf das heiße Bad und ihr Buch gefreut. So schnell konnte sich alles ändern. Jegliche Freude hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.


End file.
